


Something Broken About This

by noobsighbot



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hal has hands because what even was the point of that whole thing?, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riverdale Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobsighbot/pseuds/noobsighbot
Summary: The Maple Club specializes in domination. Men came here looking to suffer. Or so her auntie said. That suited Betty just fine. But of course, as she was soon to find out, that wasn’t all they had to offer. Any business as profitable as this, could cater to anyone’s taste; for the right price.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Hal Cooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Something Broken About This

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched the series back in September (still waiting on Season 4 though) and had a bunch of ideas for this pairing. It's one of those things where if you want to read it, you're gonna have to write it yourself. So I had to do it. Kinktober is a great excuse too.
> 
> I literally used a Hozier title generator for this cause I hate having to make up titles rip.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you like.✌️

After her mother had drained her college fund and invested it in the farm, Betty knew she was in trouble. She tried to get it back, had even visited her father in prison when she'd promised she never would. She was desperate. He'd tried to reassure her that she was smart and would likely get a scholarship anyway, but it was barely any comfort. She had no money at all, her mother and sister had joined a cult and her father was a murderer sitting in jail. What school would even take her? She'd have to change her name just to apply. No, she needed to make the money back somehow. 

So she joined Penelope Blossom's Maple Club. 

The Maple Club specializes in domination. Men came here looking to suffer. Or so her auntie said. That suited Betty just fine. But of course, as she was soon to find out, that wasn’t all they had to offer. Any business as profitable as this, could cater to anyone’s taste; for the right price. Tonight, she was selected specifically by a particular client. He'd made quite a generous bid for her. She wasn’t given any details other than that, so she figured she could dispense with the black wig. She let her hair down, pin straight. Dark eye shadow and lashes to accentuate her eyes. Plumped up her lips and painted them a deep red. She picked out a black lingerie set with subtle sparkle, matching thigh high stockings and black pumps and threw on a red robe to cover up.

She walked into the scheduled room, the door swinging shut behind her. She took a few steps when she caught sight of her client. He was sitting patiently on the edge of the large, four poster bed. The lights in the room were dim and there were a few lit candles that set the mood but did little else. It was still enough to recognize the figure on the bed. She had flashbacks to sitting across from this same man in prison, only a few short weeks ago. Of course she'd known her father had escaped from jail; there’d been no trace of him in the wreckage of the bus. As worried as she'd been, she had a lot on her plate already and had decided to prioritize the rather dire money situation. She could have guessed that he'd pop back up someday but not now and certainly not here.

She wasn't sure how to react.

He was sitting there quietly, watching her with a predatory gaze she couldn’t remember seeing before. She backed up and tried to pry the door open but it wouldn’t budge. He let out a low chuckle.

“Hello, sweetheart. Surprised to see me?”

Betty continued to struggle with the door handle, to no avail. “OPEN THIS DOOR!” she yelled, slamming her fist against the heavy wood.

“No one can hear you and they wouldn’t open the door even if they could.” He said slowly. She slumped against it, recognizing the truth in his statement. She flinched when she felt his presence suddenly behind her; his large hands settled on her shoulders gently, turning her around to face him. The smile on his lips was familiar to her, but the look in his eyes was unsettling. 

" _You_ paid for me? This is sick! You’re my father I can’t—”

“You’re a whore.” Betty flinched again at his words, a suspicious moisture stinging her eyes. “You sell your body for money and I paid very well for your services.”

She moved to the side, his hands sliding off her easily. She tried to put distance between them, but the room was only so big and there was nowhere to hide. He followed her across the room. She avoided the bed and instead took a seat on one of the couches, pulling her robe tighter around her. Hal returned to his previous spot, across from her. She kept her head down, refusing to look up and see how he stared at her. He looked so much like he did before. Before the killing and the prison stint. But there was a coldness just under the surface that she never knew him capable of.

“You don’t have to make this complicated, Betty. Your body for my money. In a few months you'll earn enough to replace the funds you lost.”

“I can’t believe you’re really saying this. Don’t you hear how crazy you sound?” she asked desperately.

“No more crazy than your mother, who joined a cult and put you in this situation to begin with,” he replied calmly.

“You drove her to that! You broke her! You destroyed our lives!”

“I did what had to be done to cleanse this town. I did it for you, Betty. And I’m not done just yet,” he said ominously. “That farm Alice and Polly joined needs to be eradicated. I know you want that, just as much as I do.”

She had to admit, she did want that. They were growing in numbers. Luring innocent people in and twisting their minds. Some of them friends of hers. She still felt a pang every time she thought of Kevin. Of the way he'd seemingly changed overnight since joining the farm.

“We can do this together. You and I,” he said temptingly. A shadow of a smirk on his face as he watched her. Betty looked up at him finally. “You want to make things right. So do I. It's what I’ve always wanted. You want to save the twins. They don’t belong in that filthy place, full of sinners. And you know the only way to do this is my way. We won’t get justice if we leave this in the hands of the law. They can be corrupted. Most of them already are,” he said knowingly. She nodded faintly, staring at the flickering flame of one of the candles.

“You called me a whore. Doesn’t that make me a sinner like them?” she murmured, sounding uncertain. 

“Alice put you here. She left you with no support or guidance. You've been tainted. But you are better than this. I’ve always believed that,” he said matter of factly. “You aren’t ready yet, to do what needs to be done. But you will be. I'll see to that.” He stood up from the bed. “First, I need to be sure I can trust you. Can I trust you, Betty?” his voice was a low purr, right next to her ear. She hadn’t noticed him moving closer and was surprised by his sudden proximity. He was always creeping up on her. One hand smoothed down the length of her hair gently and she turned to look at him.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Will you obey me?” he asked, his eyes looked almost normal now. It might have been the candles, reflecting the warm glow she saw. She nodded anyway. She had sacrificed Chic, for the good of her family. She would do this too. For Juniper and Dagwood, if nothing else.

His hand cupped her chin and he leaned in dangerously close, lips hovering over her own. She leaned in subconsciously and he kissed her. The contact sent a jolt through her and she stiffened, lips tightening to keep his tongue at bay. Her hands coming up to push against his chest, but there was no real force behind the movement. Hal didn’t seem bothered, simply moving down to kiss her neck. His hand moved lower also, slipping in threw the robe to grope her chest. She gasped and he chuckled lowly against her neck, moving back in swiftly to capture her parted lips. This time his tongue slipped in easily, twining with hers. She didn’t understand what was happening. How she'd lost so much control this quickly. She tried to pull her head away weakly, but his left hand kept it in place. Meanwhile her body moved involuntarily closer, arching into his touch. His right hand groped her breast a little harder through her bra. When he pulled away from the kiss, her eyes drifted open. She couldn’t remember closing them. He tugged at her robe, pulling it open and off her shoulders. She didn’t help him but she wasn’t stopping him either; allowing him to expose more of her body to his lustful gaze. The robe fell down her arms and he tugged it free, letting it pool around her hips.

She didn’t have any delusions about what this was. She agreed to obey him but even if she continued to rebel and push him away, he would force her compliance. He was in control here and she was powerless to stop him. Trapped. But when his fingers slipped into her underwear and between her slick folds, she knew her body was enjoying this more than she wanted to admit. He pulled his fingers out, smirking at the wetness, but didn’t comment on it. He wiped it on her robe and stood up looking down at her.

“Take those off,” he gestured at her panties. “And the bra, too.” She slowly reached behind to unclasp her bra as he walked a few steps away towards the bed. She hadn’t noticed before, but now she could see a few items laying there. To her alarm, the black mask was there as well as a gun and a rather long looking knife. Her mind started racing. Why had he brought those things along here? Had he killed someone else? Would he go so far as to hurt her to force her compliance?

“Both of them, Betty. I don’t want to have to cut them off you.” Betty dropped her bra but hesitated in taking off her underwear. She took a moment to breathe in deep and try to relax her nerves. If she didn’t do it herself, she didn’t doubt that he really would cut them off her himself. Standing on slightly shaky legs, she slipped her panties down her legs and let them slide down. She stepped out of them and moved them into a pile on the couch along with her discarded bra and robe. She stood there a bit awkwardly in only her stockings and heels.

Hal nodded approvingly, his eyes taking in her entire form. He beckoned her forward and she took a few steps towards him, closer to the bed. She stopped and he circled her, taking a look at her behind. He stepped in close to her back, hands gripping her ass. Her breath hitched in her throat, feeling him slide his hands around to her hips to pull them flush against his crotch. She could feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against her ass. His hands slid up again, up her torso to her breasts, cupping them and kneading the soft flesh. Betty moaned at this stimulation and Hal laughed into the side of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. She bit back another moan, embarrassed that he'd caught her off guard and heard her slip up.

“I have something for you,” he said and took a step back. Before she could speculate on what he meant, her eyes checking to make sure the knife was still where he'd left it, his hand came up again. It was a pink studded dog collar with a leash. He moved her hair aside, to secure the collar snugly around the base of her neck. He stepped back around to stand in front of her, the leash wrapped around his left hand.

“It suits you,” he smirked. “But there's something missing. He tugged on it, pulling her down slowly. Taking the hint Betty sank to her knees. She bit her tongue, wanting to lash out at this new humiliation. She'd agreed to obey him, but hadn’t agreed to being collared and lead around like a dog on a leash. She still had her dignity, even if she'd lost all else. But she knew it was wiser to go along with his perversions. Her father had proved quite unpredictable and she couldn’t be sure how long his patience would last. She wasn’t going to give him any reason to use the other items he'd brought along.

“That’s perfect. Now I think you know what’s expected of you, don’t you Princess?” He said in a tone somewhere between sweet and mocking. Betty's eyes went down to waist level, seeing the large bulge she'd felt against her before. She'd only ever done this with Judgead; the few clients she had here came to her for different reasons and she had no interest in engaging in this activity with them. She was frozen in place, unsure of how to proceed. He tugged her leash again, a bit harder and she stumbled forward, bracing her hands against his thighs. She looked up at him, brows furrowed in annoyance but reached for his belt, not needing to be told again.

She reached inside, through his boxers and pulled his cock out. It was bigger than Jughead's. A sudden flash of shame washed over her. She was betraying Jughead; she'd betrayed him just by joining this place. Now she was about to have sex with her own father. Her entire family was messed up and she was just as bad as they were. She slipped her hand down and then back up, stroking him slowly. She wished that would be enough for him, but knew it wouldn’t, so she scooted closer, bringing the tip to her lips.

She flicked her tongue out, giving the head a kittenish lick. She continued stroking him with one hand, the other still braced on his thigh and licked all around the head before ducking lower so she could lick a stripe from the base all the way back to the tip. She went back down, dragging her tongue against his balls. That got a small groan out of him, so she sucked one into her mouth briefly before switching off to the other. She felt a hand on her head, petting her and she returned to the tip, closing he mouth around it and sucking gently. She sank down a little, still doing most of the work with her hand. But he got more insistent, urging her to take him further. She pulled back instead, feeling the tip almost at the back of her throat. She pulled free from his hand and took a breath, stroking him instead.

“Stick your tongue out,” he ordered. She eyed him a bit apprehensively but did as he commanded, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. He tapped her hand and she dropped both arms to her side. Then he gripped his dick and slapped it down on her outstretched tongue a few times. He slid his cock over her tongue almost teasingly before he began pushing it in. He did this over and over, going deeper each time and giving her a chance to get used to it. Eventually he was thrusting into her mouth, slowly, letting her adjust to his pace and accommodate him. Then she moved her head along herself, meeting his thrusts. He was pleased as she became more bold, her eyes darting up sometimes to see his reactions. He decided she was ready to go all the way, so he tightened his grip on the leash and pulled her closer, moving his hips forward until he fit every last inch down her throat.

Betty tried to pull back, but he held her in place a moment longer before letting her up for air. Betty pulled back immediately when she felt his hands loosen their hold. There was a string of spit connecting her lips to his cock. She only had a second to suck in much needed air before she was being pulled back in a little forcefully and his cock was right back down her throat. She concentrated on breathing through her nose this time. Hal loved watching her like this. Seeing her lipstick smeared, lips stretched wide around him. Feeling her throat fluttering around his cock. Loved hearing the wet sounds she made as he throat fucked her. The way she let him use her so thoroughly and still pretended she didn’t want him to do it.He pulled back, letting her breathe before thrusting forward again. Each time he did, she was able to keep him down a little longer. Getting used to having his dick in her mouth. He tugged her head back while lodged in her throat.

“Eyes up, Betty. Look at me,” he commanded. Her eyes snapped up to his, red and teary. That almost put him over the edge. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but never moreso than in that moment. Mouth full, faint traces of mascara running down her eyes from her tears.

“You’ve been a very good girl. You've earned your treat,” he groaned out, with a few short tight thrusts into her throat. Betty felt him twitch and suddenly he was flooding her mouth with his cum. There was so much, her eyes grew a bit wide. Jughead hadn’t cum this much and she'd spit it out anyway, unused to the warm salty taste. Hal pulled back, shooting his last spurts directly onto her tongue before pulling his cock free from between her lips.

“Let me see.” Betty opened her mouth obediently, his spunk still there on her tongue. “Swallow.” She gulped it down, trying not to make a face. She thought of Jughead again. If she'd ever be this close to him again. If he’d wonder how she’d gotten this good. She felt another flash of shame. But that would probably never happen. The Black Hood had made her break up with him once already; he might make her do it again and she'd have to make it permanent this time. She couldn’t risk his life for anything, no matter how much it might pain her to go through that again. She looked up again, meeting Hal’s eyes as he pressed his dick back to her spit shined lips. She licked the slit, closing her lips just around the head to lick it clean.

Hestepped back again, a low chuckle escaping him. He looked down to between her legs. Following his gaze she noticed the small puddle that had formed on the ground. She turned red in shame, looking anywhere but at him. He tugged her leash as he walked toward the bed and she was forced to crawl after him. He stopped and reached around to unclasp her collar. Betty rubbed her neck from where the collar had dug in and lightly chafed the tender skin.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees,” he directed. Betty got to her feet slowly, wincing at the slightly ache in her knees. She got on the bed a little nervously, still eyeing the weapons. She had a wild thought of reaching for the gun and using it to get herself out of here. But she'd never even held a gun before and didn’t think she could work up the courage to shoot him. He'd call her bluff easily. It was too late now. He'd joined her on the bed, his hands smoothing over her ass. She shuddered just slightly at the gentle caress of his rough hand and bit back a startled yelp when he brought it down with a slap. She heard him pop something open and felt 2 thick fingers prodding her hole, trying to open her up for him.

Lube. She hadn't tried anal yet, with Jughead. His fingers felt too big and then she felt the tip of his cock nudging her hole and had one moment to worry at his size before he was pushing in. He snapped his hips forward and the simultaneous jolt of pain and pleasure that shot through her caused her to fall forward. Her face pressed against the bed, nails trying to find purchase as he rocked against her. Slow hard thrusts had her gasping and trying to muffle her moans against the comforter. He slowed down further, a throaty laugh bubbling up when he felt her rock back against him just slightly, almost mindless with pleasure. She was jerked up by her hair, her back curving. His slacks chafed her slightly where his hips connected with hers. She realized he was still completely clothed while she was open and exposed for him. Another form of humiliation that had her clit throbbing.

His fist was twisted in her hair, pulling her back forcefully onto his cock. It only made her moan louder, her pussy twitching and aching to be filled. She almost brought her hand up between her legs, wishing for just that little bit more stimulation to send her over the edge. But she resisted; whatever small amount of defiance she had left in her was her only weapon now. The grip on her hair loosened and she found herself falling back down against the bed. He withdrew from her, leaving her feeling horribly empty. The orgasm she could practically taste already fading fast. She clamped her mouth shut, to stop the mewls of protest she could feel bubbling in her throat. She'd been so close and all she wanted was his cock back inside of her, even as her foggy brain tried desperately to reason that it was the last thing she should want.

She felt his hands on her legs, pulling them down allowing her to rest flat, before flipping her over. Her tired eyes fluttered open and closed as she tried to regulate her breathing and get her thoughts in order. He was moving around but she paid him no mind until she felt him position himself between her legs again. His cock rubbing teasingly against her pussy. She clamped her eyes shut, wishing she could just shut down completely and not feel anything. No shame or humiliation or desire or pleasure. Just slide blissfully into sleep and pretend this wasn’t happening. Pretend her family was safe and happy and together and she could still look in her father's eyes and not see all her own dark, repressed and hopelessly twisted emotions reflected there.

He slid in easily and though she tried to suppress it, she gasped out a moan. He leaned over her, a hand snaking up her chest to her neck. Her eyes flew open when she felt his fingers close around her throat. She stared wide-eyed into the terrifying black mask covering his face. She couldn’t breathe, with his hand putting pressure on her windpipe. She wrapped her own hands around his wrist, pulling futilely, but her strength was no match for his. He held her gaze as he roughly pounded inside of her, grunting when he felt her pussy squeezing him tighter. He let go just enough to have her take a small breath before he was putting pressure again and thrusting against her harder. Betty's eyes rolled back into her head, crying wordlessly as her orgasm rocked through her.

“I'm close, Betty,” he grunted, thrusting through her orgasm. “Gonna fill this pretty little pussy.” His hold on her neck had slackened and he was breathing harshly through the mask. She wished he would choke her again so he wouldn't hear the needy mewls she was making. She felt another orgasm coming when she'd barely made it through the first. His thrusts sounded sloppy and wet and she let out a pitiful whine when she felt him cumming inside her. Her cunt clamped down on him almost painfully while she came, milking his cock of every last drop of semen. He pulled out slowly, watching his seed leak out of her. He held her legs apart as she weakly fought to close them. He merely chuckled at this, the sound a bit muffled from the mask he wore.She turned her face to the side, eyes sliding shut again, trying to avoid his stare and beckon sleep closer. He moved around again, coming to rest beside her, just breathing for a few minutes. Just as sleep finally loomed over her, ready to sweep her under, she felt him tap her cheek a few times.

“No sleeping, Princess. We still got the whole night ahead of us and I brought a few more toys for you to play with,” he cooed. Betty's eyes opened slowly, focusing on the handcuffs dangling from his fingers. She knew she wouldn’t be getting rest anytime soon. Her only reprieve might come if she passed out and he looked eager to make her try. She could only hope morning would come soon. 


End file.
